


Four Season

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Seasons, Sharing a Bed, Spring, Summer, Winter, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year that Merlin and Arthur got together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Season

Merlin shivered as he rose from his bed. Camelot was having it’s worst winter yet. Not even Geoffrey could remember one more severe. No one had been able to leave the castle for months the snow was so high. Uther had moved the older member of the court to warmer parts of the castle. That meant that scarcely any firewood was sent to heat Merlin’s chambers. He’d been given the option of moving into the central servants quarters, but he didn’t want to risk it; he still sometimes performed magic in his sleep.

He heaved himself out from underneath his thin blankets and got dressed as fast as he could, dreading having his feet touch the cold stone floors. Many creative expletives escaped him as he did so. Then he made his way to Arthur’s chambers. The castle got progressively warmer as he went and he could feel himself defrosting. He couldn’t help but sigh with relief as he entered the prince’s warm chambers.

“Merlin, you’re blue!” Arthur exclaimed.

Merlin quickly checked to make sure he hadn’t accidentally dyed his skin with magic and sighed with relief again.

Arthur touched his cheek. “You’re freezing, absolutely frozen!”

“Since Gaius left, there hasn’t been much wood for me.”

Arthur sighed. “Of course you wouldn’t have moved to the servants quarters.”

“They’re loud and smelling on a  good day; with no one allowed to go outside or bathe they’ll be even worse.”

“You’re such a girl, Merlin, so picky.” Arthur rolled his eyes as Merlin crossed his arms in protests. “But I won’t have you freezing this winter so you’ll be staying here.”

“What!?” Merlin’s heart skipped a beat. Stay here, with the king’s son, the king who hated magic.

“You’ll stay here, with me until it’s warmer so you don’t freeze to death, though it maybe be too late to save your ears from the cold.”

Merlin couldn’t say no, didn’t really want to say no even; it was warm and he’d be closer to Arthur should another attempt on his life come. “Fine.”

“Bring you things up this afternoon. Now, I much attend a meeting.”

_-_-_-_-_

Merlin was settling down on the rug when Arthur returned finally from his day of court meetings.

“What are you doing?”

“Getting ready to sleep.”

“On the floor?”

“Yes”

“You’ll be uncomfortable.”

“Well, where would you suggest I sleep, then?” Merlin crossed his arms as he asked.

“In the bed.” Arthur said slowly. “You know the thing made for sleeping.”

Merlin froze. “In your bed? With you?”

“Yes. We’ll keep each other warm.” Arthur said cautious of Merlin’s reaction.

“Great!” Merlin said, a little too enthusiastically.

_-_-_-_-_

When Merlin woke he realized that during the night Arthur had shifted and now had his arm wrapped around Merlin, holding him tight to his chest. Merlin considered getting up and starting his day, as he usually would at that time, but decided against it, not wanting to wake Arthur and grateful for the extra rest and went back to sleep. When he woke again he reminded himself that the poke he felt in his back as a natural biological reaction, and had nothing to do with him in particular. His natural biological reaction, however, had everything  to do with Arthur.

When Arthur woke, only a few minutes after Merlin did the second time, he repositioned himself as fast as he could, pulling off of Merlin. Merlin groan a bit as Arthur pulled away. They both flushed red.

“Merlin?” Arthur asked cautiously.

Merlin wouldn’t meet his eyes, not wanting to see their judgement.

Arthur took a deep breath and tried again. “Merlin?”

“Yes.” He breathed out shakily.

“Look at me.” Arthur tried not to sound nervous and accidently sounded angry.

Merlin looked up half-terrified, until he saw the fear in Arthur’s eyes too.

“Merlin.” He said again, gently, as he stroked Merlin’s cheek.

“Arthur?”

Arthur didn’t answer. He pulled merlin to his lips and kissed him, nervously. he relaxed when Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur and kissed back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
